The Price of Vengeance Collection
by Jillcb
Summary: This is a collection based on the people who fought against Camelot. I've always been fascinated by how varied some of the people were. Merlin is a world of shades of grey, sometimes the lines get blurred, and I think that those on the other side deserve a voice as well. I start with a story of Nimueh. A lot of angst and anger in this collection, and a chance to see the other side.
1. Chapter 1

**Nimueh.**

**Character: Nimueh, mention of Uther and Ygraine.**

**Summary: Nimueh was always one of my favourite characters. I feel there was so much more to her than we actually saw on the show. Also I feel like many others she was deserving of sympathy too, for how it all turned out. Smile**

From the moment she was born she was told she would be special. The first moment she arrived on the Isle of the Blessed, to be brought up in the art of becoming a High Priestess. People would bow to her, before she had even reached the top of the alter, for they knew she was important. They knew she would play a crucial role in bringing magic back to the land.

She remembered the tears in the eyes of her mother as she gave her up to the old religion. Her tutor had told her she did not belong to her mother, but to the magical rhythm that flowed through her body, like water from a stream. As she learned her magical craft, so her path became clear to her.

She was the person who would free those who had fallen victim to the stench of mistrust and felony. She would bring justice back to those who followed the real religion, the one that would make the difference to her people.

As soon as she left the Isle of the Blessed she had met the young Uther Pendragon. He needed her, much more than she needed him. As it was they were useful to each other, but she knew she could always outflank him for she had powers that he could never possess. The mightiest power of all, magic.

While Uther won a Kingdom, she was by his side. She made sure he beat down the last of his enemies. So an uneasy alliance was born one where she always believed she was the most important person that existed in his court.

It was she that people feared, for they knew she had something that no one else could threaten. A magic so powerful that she could bring Kingdoms down with just one touch. She wore her majesty like a cloak, for she could tread where others dared not. She had the ear with the King that others could only dream off. The only person who could look the young King in the eye and stand her ground, no matter what he demanded. For she was his equal, and he knew it.

Until one winter's night, when it all went wrong. The dreadful night when everything that she been prepared for turned to dust, on the cold court floor. The night when a Kingdom started celebrating the birth of an heir, and ended it mourning their Queen as she died in the pale light of morning.

All of a sudden she was banished from court, thrown out and humiliated by a King who lost had both his mind, and his heart in one cold morning. He had seen too it that her reputation suffered and died, just as his wife had. She became the enemy of the people, they no longer walked in awe of her, but hated even the mention of her name.

She knew it was not her choice, but no one else believed her all she could do was watch in horror as her friends and family died, in a purge that seemed to have no end. A King so ravaged and damaged that he was unable to even know when to stop. All she could do was watch as he killed the heart of her, and all for something that she had warned him would only end in disaster.

She knew that she would always be blamed, but she knew where the real blame lay. It was not at her feet. It was the fault of a King who had got so use to the power that she provided for him, that he'd forgotten magic always came at a price. He'd been deaf to her warnings, and was forced to pay the ultimate price.

She stood at the entrance of her cave, Camelot was mapped out before her and she knew she could raise it to the ground with one movement of her fingertips. But that would not erase the hurt and humiliation, only bringing down the man that was the cause of her downfall, would achieve that. She smiled to herself and prepared the spell that would finally end Uther Pendragon's reign for once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mordred**

**Characters: Mordred (mentions of various characters)**

**Summary: Poor Mordred, in this version he never even knew the part he was fated to play. That is the spirit of how I have written this piece, on a compulsive but sadly tragic figure. **

In the end he realised it had all been a naive dream. But while it had lasted Mordred had dared to live it. There were even times when he could believe it as well. When he came back from the latest quest with his fellow Knights, enjoying the smiles that the people gave them as they galloped passed, Mordred lived the part.

But once he arrived back it was then that the feelings of doubt began to gather. Though he joined in the jokes, deep down he knew he was different. His secret blew around his mind, like a leaf in a storm. At times he longed to release the torment, but who would understand?

None of his fellow Knights knew what it was like to be an outsider, like he was. To be feared and treated with distain when all you truly wanted was to be a face amongst the crowd, to fit into a society that treated everybody the same. Why was it that he had been born different? He wondered if it was true that he was indeed cursed, like the whispers that he would hear as a child.

Yet as he grew into a young man, he felt differently. Yes the isolation still hurt, but in part that was now down to him. To put his magic aside was to him a release. It was a chance to discover himself as he truly was, without the magic weighing him down. In his younger years he'd been used and abused by those that saw his magic and power as an opportunity for themselves.

So he decided to go on a journey. A journey to discover who he was. It was during that trip that he'd heard Morgana's name mentioned, and suddenly he remembered the beautiful girl who all those years ago had taken care of him, and made sure he had escaped his imprisonment in Camelot.

Suddenly he had a desire to see her again, to actually thank her for the opportunity she'd given in. He knew he owed Arthur his life, yet he also knew Morgana was the person who'd insisted that they'd smuggled the frightened child out of Camelot. He had met her twice after that, but he was still a boy, and too young to appreciate just what he owed her.

But once he'd met her he had the shock of his life. The young woman who had showed him such compassion and caring, had developed into a demonic High Priestess who spat on about vengeance and revenge. She had truly shocked him, where was the woman who had showed him such pity, all those years ago. What had happened to make her like this he wondered.

When the warning bell had struck the look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Though he had made his mind up before then, he knew there was only one thing he could do. So he stabbed Morgana and saved Arthur, the other person that he owed so much too.

There was the problem though, at times Mordred felt like a child caught between two warring parents. Each would pull at him making him feel wretched about the other one that he had rejected. In siding with Arthur and becoming a Knight he felt honoured but he could still not forget Morgana.

Whenever he met her she was so full of hate, too much hate for him to be comfortable with. But then suddenly it all changed, when his love re-entered his life. Even thinking about her now, Mordred could feel a huge sense of loss and hopelessness. From the moment Kara re-entered his world his life changed direction. She was always someone who would challenge him, and that's exactly what she did. She could not understand why he'd become a Knight. You don't belong here she had said, and he then realised she wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. It was just that he kept the doubts hidden, just like he'd kept his magic hidden the last few years.

The one beacon of life though was Arthur. A man who had accepted Mordred into a world he could belong to. Even when Kara was arrested he wasn't unduly alarmed. He felt sure he could get through to Arthur. He was so sure he'd understand when he begged for Kara's life. Wasn't Camelot built on second chances after all, wasn't Arthur himself the prove of that statement? Not for one moment had he expected Arthur to turn him down, when he begged for Kara's life.

When Arthur did just that, Mordred could feel the his life was caving in. Suddenly nothing made any sense any longer. Instead of looking into the face of Arthur his friend, he looked into the face of a stranger. As he blinked back his tears and left the room he knew he could only do one thing.

Escaping with Kara had only proved a false dawn, suddenly they were back in Camelot locked in the cells and awaiting their fate. For a second Mordred felt his life turn full circle. Back in Camelot facing possible execution, and still he had no idea who he truly was.

Briefly he thought of Merlin, the one person whom he felt would understand, but in truth he never did. From the first day they had met, Merlin wore the look of distrust on his face. The distrust had grown since Mordred had become a Knight. He realised they had never had a chance, and yet he still didn't know why.

As he held Kara's hand that night taking in her eyes and the face that was so dear to him, he could only hope the end would come fast. If this was to be his last night he just hoped he would find some peace, after the unending search for fulfilment in his wretched life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morgause**

**Characters: Morgause, Vivien (mention of Morgana)**

**Summary: I was always interested as to how Morgause found out about Morgana being her sister. My other motivation was trying to give her a bit of a sympathetic pitch, considering she was smuggled out of Camelot from such an early age. I wanted to explore how that affected the rest of her life.**

When Morgause was a young girl of seven she would always look forward to the last day in autumn. It was then that the High Priestess would allow her to see her mother. Her mother Vivien would arrive and embrace her child, holding her tenderly in her arms. They would then go and sit in the corner hidden from the prying eyes of everyone and she would tell her about home.

She would assure her that her father loved and would always remember her. She endlessly told her, of how much Vivien herself missed her, and how she felt as if she was ripped in half, due to their not being together.

Then she would tell her everything about what she did, who she saw all the time holding her child to her, as though she feared that at any minute someone would tear them apart. Morgause would stay with her listening politely to her mother's emotional words, but her mind was in truth far away.

She did not really understand adults, she felt abandoned in truth. Out here when it was lonely and frightening she had nothing more than her inner strength to stop her from screaming and wanting to run away. But in truth where would she go, it was impossible for her to go to Camelot, as she would surely die there. The purge was in its sixth mad year, and still magical people were being put to death, for an incident that had nothing to do with them.

Although despite her feeling s, Morgause did love her mother she could not understand how Vivien would refuse to condemn the mad King. Whenever Morgause attempted to bring him into the conversation Vivien would quickly put a finger over her daughter's mouth.

"You must not think ill of him." Vivien would say "he is a broken man."

Morgause would look at her mother in that moment wanting to be sure that she'd heard what she had. As the years went by Morgause knew better than to push it. It seemed Uther had something over her mother, that Morgause could only guess at.

By the time she'd reached her teens, Morgause was well into her magical craft, her teachers praised her lavishly, assuring her that she would make a difference in the world outside. Morgause drank their words determined to learn everything she could about her magic, and how she could exploit it.

Her mother's visits by then were becoming less frequent as Vivien noticeably aged with the years. But the last time she saw her she would never forget. By now Morgause was confident in both her skin and her magical powers. She would show Vivien magic that her mother could only have dreamed about.

As Morgause recalled her first private lesson from her mother, in a quiet dark part of the house, when her father was away, she'd been so proud of what she'd showed her daughter. But Morgause would never forget the look on her mother's face, as she watched Morgaues's latest trick.

But something about her mother's mood made Morgause curious, in the end she forced it from Vivien, it was news that left Morgause speechless.

"There is something I have never told you, but I cannot keep it secret any longer. Morgause you have a sister." Vivien told her, tears in her eyes.

For so long Morgause had put a protective barrier around her emotions, it had kept her strong when she felt vulnerable on her own. But the news had left her both crying and in shock. In her loneliest moments as she learnt her craft she had felt, that somehow she was not alone. To begin with she guessed it was about her mother she was thinking. But recently she felt it was something more profound than that.

She had a sister, a sister she'd not been allowed to see. Thanks to the King that her mother continued to defend right to her dying day. Suddenly the emotions pulled her in a way she had never experienced before. She who thought herself too strong for such immature reactions, suddenly fell prey to the very thing that exasperated her in others.

As she waved goodbye to her mother for the last time, she thought of her sister. Fingering the bracelet that Vivien had given her as a momento to remember her by, she knew finishing off Uther Pendragon, would never be enough in itself. Her journey was as much about meeting her younger sister than finishing off the evil King who had been such a plight on her young life.

As she prepared to leave the Isle of the Blessed and make her way in the world she knew she would not rest until she met Morgana. Together they would work and bring down Uther Pendragon, and build a magical dynasty that would last the ages, and be talked about for years afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tristan de Bois**

**Character: Tristan de Bois (mention of Uther and Ygraine)**

**Summary: I was interested in doing one on Tristan mainly due to him being Ygraine's brother. I thought it was fascinating looking back how his friendship with Uther changes once he loses his sister.**

There was a time when Tristan de Bois would of done anything for Uther Pendragon. As a Knight he admired the young man who had just won a Kingdom in his teens. The two had much in common despite their difference in ages. Tristan could see a lot of his younger self in Uther. The Knight who fought with honour, the man who bravely led from the front. A man of power who did not easily accept faults in other people.

Tristan was the oldest De Bois and as such was the one whom lived with the most pressure. It was not that he minded, he adored his brother and sister Agravaine and Ygraine. While his own father would be off fighting somewhere it would often fall to Tristan to look after his younger siblings. Because of that the three of them were close.

So when his beloved sister Ygraine caught the eye of Uther Pendragon far from being worried, he was delighted that his sister would get to rule Camelot alongside the young King. He knew she would make a fine Queen, she had the right qualities, and he felt her charming nature would be a good balance for Uther's brashness.

It was Tristan whom gave Ygraine away when she married Uther. He would never forget how proud he was as he led her down the aisle. As he watched her take the vow and become Queen of Camelot, he felt a huge pride. He had taken Uther aside to advise him on how he should look after her. There were some men who might have taken umbrage at such a thing. But Uther had calmly assured Tristan that he would indeed take care of her.

From that moment on Tristan took a step back knowing Ygraine now had her own life to lead. He went back home, advising Agravaine the best that he could. Tristan kept his ears open about what was going on in Camelot. It seemed Ygraine was doing well, and she appeared to be happy. Once Agravaine to had made his own way into the world Tristan started to have itchy feet.

He missed the fighting days of his youth, when he felt he was at his best. Leading men into battle, the challenge of a duel, when his only thought needed to be for himself. When an old friend arrived back, he told him of the invaders that were coming from the east. He needed no second invitation to become a fighter again. For two long years he joined a group of battle hardened warriors whom had loyalty to no one but themselves. In his distinctive black cloak and the white phoenix he had on his shield, he rejoined the battle.

Here Tristan relived his youth again, enjoying the ferocity of battle, that he took to like a duck to water. All of a sudden it was like he was living twenty years ago, when the only thing that mattered was where the next battle began. He lived up to his admired reputation as a warrior with supreme and powerful skills. The men soon began to look up to him and see him as some kind of leader.

Such things had never mattered to Tristan de Bois, he was a man who fought with honour and finesse. His word was his bond, and a promise made was a promise kept. When he eventually tired of the fighting he retired back to his home, and lived quietly always looking forward to the letters he received from his sister. She was still happy in herself and yet he could sense from her words that something was bothering her. When he was unable to get her to confess what it was he decided to make haste to Camelot and find out for himself.

He was on the outskirts of the town when he ran into an old friend. Upon seeing him his friend had reddened and paled. Tristan straight away had a foreboding and demanded the man tell him what he knew. There he was told on the road to Camelot that his dear sister had passed the night before.

It was only in the coming days that Tristan learnt the real truth. About how Uther had used magic on his sister to give him an heir. Tristan was full of rage that Uther would abuse his sister in such a way.

The King had refused to see anyone, but Tristan was not in the mood to be turned away. He fought and pushed his way into the citadel demanding that he saw Uther. Eventually the King appeared, one look at him told Tristan everything he needed to know.

Before he knew it he was demanding that they took part in a duel. As far as Tristan was concerned Uther had dishonoured his sister, and he would take his revenge on the King. Despite people trying to reason with him Tristan would not be denied, this would be his most important battle in life.

There was silence as the two former friends faced each other in the ring. Tristan fought as hard as he could but he already knew Uther was both quicker and faster than he was now. But he would not give in, he must avenge his sister's death, it was the only thing that interested him.

But the longer the fight went on the more Tristan's age started to come into play, no matter how hard he tried to compete with Uther he could not match the young Kings precision and agility. For the second time he fell over Uther standing over him, sword on his chest. He knew it was near the end for him, but with his dying breath he cursed the King who in his eyes had murdered his beloved sister.

"I swear that one day I will come back and avenge the life of my sister." he promised.

As he lay there looking up at Uther, there was a pause before the young King brought his sword down and finally killed Tristan de Bois.

The people watching the fight did not know how to react, clapping seemed somehow out of place, with their beloved Queen barely buried. Polite hand clapping softly started but this was one battle Uther Pendragon took little glory in.

Eighteen years later Tristan de Bois kept his promise and he rose from the dead to threaten Camelot again, due to the action of Nimueh the sorceress. But he was no more successful in his promise than the first time he threatened Camelot. Eventually the Kingdom put it behind them, as they welcomed Uther's son, and Tristan's nephew Arthur to the throne.

Once again Camelot had survived but the ghosts of yesteryear continued to haunt the Kingdom that Arthur acquired. It seemed the more things changed the more things stayed the same. Tristan de Bois returned to his tomb, as Agravaine arrived in Camelot, within a couple of years he too was dead. The legend of the De Bois was finally at an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kara**

**Characters: Kara, mention of Mordred**

**Summary: ****I think Kara really suffered in not having a back story in the series, it showed her as an unfeeling person who only considered herself. But the more I thought about it the more I quite respected her stance. In the end she was a strong woman who stood up for what she believed in, it were only her methods that were wrong.  
**  
They had slept through the night holding hands through the cold bars that separated them. Every now and then Kara would wake up and gaze at the boy next to her, and inwardly sigh. Mordred looked so young, he was actually a few months older than herself, but he had always had a child like face to Kara. Even now she couldn't quite believe that they had met again, and had now ended up here like this.

She had always been one to challenge. From the moment she had realised just how different her life was to other people. Why were Druids forced to live in the forest, when other people could live in the towns. Why was it that they had to fight for their right to live their own way? Round and round her head the questions would rage.

To begin with the elders would answer her as if it had been the Druids themselves that had chosen it. But as Kara grew up and looked around and actually experienced the suspicion and hatred that her kind were a party to, she knew it wasn't strictly true. While it maybe true that the Druids chose to live alongside nature, where was the choice had they wanted to move into the nearest town?

Kara could not understand why people feared them. As far as she was concerned she only wanted what they did from life. A safe home, freedom, the chance to make a good life for herself, the chance to be what she was. Yet always there were restrictions, when they weren't getting attacked from bandits and the Pendragons.

While Mordred was in the camp with her life was just about bearable, but when he was forced to leave suddenly Kara found life insufferable, she was sick off having to make do, the lack of freedom was starting to annoy and frustrate her. This land was her's too after all, why shouldn't they have the freedom that others took for granted?

So she decided to leave as well, and make her way in the world. The Druid life was too restrictive for her, she felt both trapped and frustrated by the lack of opportunities. So she had headed for Camelot. She tried to ask herself why Camelot, she would answer that it was necessary sometimes to take the battle to the very place that was the cause of their problems.

If Arthur Pendragon was not prepared to listen, then she would make him do so. In a few months down the line she had made little progress. She had met the odd like minded person who felt as she did. But when it came to persuading them to do anything they usually backed off, satisfied with the little they had and not wanting to make any sacrifices.

It frustrated Kara so much why didn't anyone feel as strongly as she did. It was when she was at her lowest point, forced to work for a pittance in a market stall that Kara met the person who set her on the path that she had so desired. The woman had told her about the High Priestess Morgana and how she was preparing to overthrow the young Pendragon very shortly.

Suddenly Kara sensed an opening before she knew it she was helping the Saxons, by attacking the supply lines that were heading into Camelot. It was still short of what she really wanted to do, but at least it was a start. She had not met Morgana, but she certainly shared her aims, of overthrowing Arthur and bringing back the old religion. At last she felt as if she was doing something as prepared to just talking about it.

Then suddenly life changed course for her, she got hurt and ended up running into Mordred of all people. She still could not believe that they were together again, even if she was so amazed about him becoming a Knight. But Mordred had such romantic ambitions. Her mind cast back to their time together in the camp under the stars when he would talk about how their life would be. She would look lovingly into his eyes hoping that his plans for them would come true, yet knowing deep down that they would not.

She had always been aware of Mordred's strong feelings for her, a boy who had spent so much of his life alone, had found his soul mate. She loved him too more than she could say, but she had other things too that were important in her life. Not least her fight for freedom for her kind. If she had to sacrifice her personal happiness for that to occur she would do so without any hesitation.

But she had one big regret in that doing so she would destroy the only person she truly cared for in this world. What could she say to him to make him feel better? She knew that when people made personal sacrifices there was always a hard price for someone to pay. As she stroked Mordred's hand, if there was a way out of it, she would take it for his sake. But she knew there wasn't, she could not fail now.

The light by now was beginning to fill the cell, and soon Kara knew she would face her fate, and she knew that whatever was expected of her, she would do. But as she watched the sleeping form of Mordred, she knew the hardest thing would be the parting from him. Anything else was easy by comparison, she did not fear death. But she did worry for Mordred, she hated that in trying to gain what should rightfully be theirs, she would probably destroy the one person she loved.

But then that in itself was why the fight had to continue, anything else would mean that she had settled for becoming an unimportant person with no rights, and Kara was not about to do that now. She would gladly sacrifice herself if that meant that her people would finally get the life that they deserved. She only hoped that Mordred could understand, and come to terms with her loss.


End file.
